Give up on me
by emerald.swan
Summary: Beck was grateful for that simple, repetitive pattern of noise. It offered him a sense of reassurance, a ray of hope. And hope was all he had at that point. He was a mess, the lack of sleep and the grimness around him getting to him, but Beck couldn't leave.He couldn't give up on Jade. Simply because he wouldn't be able to face the prospect of the room being silent. One-shot. R


Beck's head was pounding and he was struggling to keep his eyes open, the steady beeping of the heart monitor in the room taking over his thoughts and making it hard to sleep, reminding him of what he was there for.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Beck was grateful for that simple, repetitive pattern of noise. It offered him a sense of reassurance, a ray of hope. And hope was all he had at that point.

Raising his head from where it had been laying in his hands, he took a look around him. The smell of chlorine was all that could reach Beck's nose as he took in the while walls, plain boring curtains and countless monitors, a couple of them emitting the sounds he owed his sanity to. Finally, his tired eyes rested on the simple bed before him, but it was neither the bed nor the ocean blue sheets that Beck cared for. It was the pale, seemingly helpless girl laying on it that captured his attention. The girl whose eyes have been closed for what appeared to be too long.

Jade reminded nothing of herself as she lay there peacefully. Her face was clear of make up and the colorful strikes that were usually gracing her hair were gone, leaving her black locks almost dull to those who were used to them. Jade's face lacked expression and Beck would have done anything at that moment to steal a glance at her ocean blue eyes for even a split second, those eyes of hers that never failed to take his breath away. The hope of seeing them again, that and to hear his girlfriend's voice even if it would be her complaining over something that had managed to tick her off, was what made Beck up fall asleep every night and wake up every morning of that past week. Not that the cold plastic chairs the hospital had to offer allowed him to actually rest.

He was a mess, the lack of sleep and the grimness around him getting to him, but Beck couldn't leave. He just couldn't.

If he left, he would give up on Jade. If he gave up on Jade, she might give up on him.

And Beck wouldn't be able to face the prospect of the room being silent.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Because he had had the chance to feel what that would be like.

_One moment Beck had been rearranging pillows that Jade couldn't feel and the next a sound different to those he had gotten used to by the time filled the room, loud and clear. It wasn't the repetitive beeps that Beck had grown to appreciate, but a shrill continuous noise that made his heart clench. His eyes had barely taken in the now flat line of the heart monitor when two nurses run inside followed by a man dressed in a white robe, indicating he was the doctor, and rushed to the weak girl's side. The girl's whose heart had failed her. Jade._

_Before Beck could reach the bed, strong arms were wrapped around him, keeping him from launching forwards, but they couldn't stop the desperate cries leaving his mouth. _

_She wouldn't. Jade wouldn't…._

_Elbowing the guy holding him back, getting a groan out of him, Beck sprinted forward and hovered over his what appeared to be lifeless girlfriend, his fingers clutching the sheets she was covered with tightly as he felt the first tears roll down his cheeks._

"_Jade don't! Don't you dare give up on me!" he whispered, shaking her shoulders once, before he was pulled back once again roughly, as to not break free again._

_Beck closed his eyes, a buzzing sound reaching his ears seconds later._

"_Three, two, one charge!"_

_Nothing_

"_Three, two, one charge!"_

_He didn't dare open his eyes. Back could hear the doctor muttering and instructing the nurses but he didn't open his eyes. There was nothing he would want to see through them for that moment. His trained ears were the ones alert and as soon as the beeping came back, he crumbled to the cold floor, his head in his hands as the relief washed through him._

_She hadn't given up._

It was their thing. What had kept them together through years of jealousy and arguments? What had gotten them together in the first place.

_Jade cursed in annoyance under her breath as she tried to fit the damn folders and textbooks of hers into her new locker. Finally managing to stifle one final leather black folder inside, Jade slammed her still plain locker shut and noted to herself to pick out the scissors that were to decorate her currently boring locker from her collection back home._

_Decorating her had been one of the few thing looked forwards to do. So far she wasn't too happy to get back to school. Sure, this highschool would give her the chance to express her creativity and be herself, but along with being herself come other things._

_Judgment .Disappointment._

_It is not like she hadn't come across those things before. The dirty blonde haired girl, with no colorful strikes on her hair at the time, could still remember the strict looks on her parents' faces when she had told them what she wanted to do with her life. Jade could particularly recall her father scrunching up his nose in the mention of the word "performer"._

_From that moment and on she had been on her own. A disappointment to the family who would have much rather see her become a doctor or a lawyer or at any case "something useful to society". _

_Making friends in this new school was not something Jade planned on doing. People would do good to stay the hell away from her. _

_Her thoughts had been interrupted as soon as she noticed a tan boy leaning against a locker or so away fro hers, his dark eyes focused on her intently. A smirk had been playing on his lips and Jade couldn't deny that he was attractive, his black leather jacket thrown over his shoulder carelessly and his dark jeans fitting him perfectly._

_His eyes met Jades and she had to remind herself how she wanted people to stay the hell away from her and how that boy was probably one of those overly cocky bad boys that Jade couldn't care less about. She had enough bad not to need any more in her life._

_Feeling uncomfortable under the boys stare, Jade took a step towards him, raising an eyebrow, ready to lash out on him at any second._

"_Do you need something?" she had asked, her voice cold, while looking at him up and down , making it look like she was judging him while in reality she was checking the boy out._

_Again._

_The boy chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he straightened up. "Nah, I was just watching you."_

_The confidence in his voice took Jade aback for a second but she went back to glaring at him the next moment._

"_I'd stop it if I were you" she sneered, but he just smiled at her. It was a genuine smile and Jade frowned at his reaction. Why would…_

"_So, what's your name?"_

"_No"_

"_I am Beck" the boy introduced himself, not fazed by her hostile expression. He hold out his hand, but Jade simply glared at it._

"_I don't care" Beck rolled his eyes at her reply but the smile never left his lips._

"_You are beautiful, you know that?" he asked, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear in a swift motion, even though his fingers lingered on the side of her face for a moment._

_Hadn't Jade been so shocked by what he had just done, Beck would have lost that hand. He had actually touched her! No one touched her! How dared he!_

_Narrowing her eyes, Jade tapped a finger on his chest, his very toned chest at that, quite harshly before whispering her next words threateningly. _

"_Don't you ever even thing of doing that ever again." She sneered. Beck simply took hold of her hand but kept it close to him._

"_Your reactions are pretty entertaining too! Would you like to go out some time?" Jade was at loss of words but the handsome guy was simply smirking at her._

"_Not interested" she replied, smirking now too. He was really something._

"_Now, we both know that is not true" Jade would have smacked him, hadn't it been for her right hand between his own two._

_Snatching her hand away, she made to leave and she had almost made it to the end of the hall, when Beck's chuckles got her to turn around, only to meet his amused expression._

"_Babe, classes are the other way." He said and Jade's eyes widened at what he had called her. Before she had the chance to use her quite colorful vocabulary on him, Beck had pulled out his phone and handed it to her._

"_Type in your number, will you?"_

_Was he serious?_

"_Whatever" Jade simply said, as she took hold of the device and typed in a number that consisted solemnly of the number 7._

"_Here you go" she said, a sweet smile on her face as she walked away in the right direction that time._

"_Annoying twat."_

She had thought that Beck would simply get frustrated and give up on her, like everyone else did.

But he didn't.

_Jade frowned as the familiar ringtone filled her room. Not leaving her comfortable pillows, Jade reached out and grabbed her phone from the bed side table, muttering profanities._

"_What?!" Yes, that really was he usual greeting when someone called her._

"_Hey there!" The guy's voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be…_

"_Who is it?" she asked cautiously, standing straight on her bed._

"_Beck" _

"_How the hell did you get my number?" she asked, confused and curious._

"_You gave it to me" back replied simply._

"_No I didn't"_

"_Yes you did"_

"_I didn't"_

"_But you did!" Jade groaned. She was not willing to play that game._

"_We both know what I gave you wasn't my number!" she half shouted at the phone. "So how did you get it?"_

"_I wanted it." Came his simple reply once again. Jade had to stop her lips from twitching up to a smile._

"_Well, I don't care. Don't call me again!" _

"_I usually get what I want" Beck went on, causing Jade to snort. _

"_Time for a change then. Why don't you…" she was cut off by Beck's voice once again._

"_I will be over at eight to pick you up." He stated calmly._

"_Why would…" once again she was interrupted_

"_Dress casually. Don't overdo it. You look great as it is."_

"_I wouldn't go on a date with you even…" and again_

"_Don't be nervous. We are going to have a great time!"_

"_Hell to the no…" and again_

"_See you tonight babe!" With that the line went dead, leaving Jade fuming, yet smiling wide._

Neither Jade nor Beck were quitters. That is what kept them together. A single promise.

_It was in the middle of one of those movies when while watching the crying is inevitable that Jade raised her head from where it had been resting on Beck's chest so that her blue eyes could connect with his darker ones. Her eyes were glistening with tears but Beck knew better than to bring that up. He knew the girl laying next to him better than anyone._

"_What is it?" he had asked, his voice soft, barely above a whisper, as he traced patterns on her hand with his thumb where their fingers were entwined under the blanket._

"_I hate these movies. They are so unrealistic." Jade stated, her eyes trained back on the screen._

"_What makes you say that?" Beck asked, smiling. He loved listening to Jade's theories._

_The raven haired girl stood up straight against him before opening her mouth. "There are like filled with lies. All about how two people love each other enough to not give up no matter what comes their way. Cancer, accidents, family problems, separation, amnesia, even death. It makes it look like they would actually make it, when in reality all of those couples would probably split as soon as they came across the first obstacle. They would give up on each other in an instant,"_

"_You don't know that." Beck whispered, bringing Jade even closer to him, so that her face was nuzzling in his neck. "Some couples would be able to make it. If you really want something to be in your life you make sure it doesn't go anywhere."_

_Jade laughed. "Not a believer of the whole 'If you love something let it go' thing then?" She asked._

"_I am just saving as time love" Beck had said smiling, loving the smile that graced Jade's lips at his words._

"_Promise you won't give up on us?" she had asked, and that was one of the few times Jade's vulnerable part was out to show. Even for Beck, the times when Jade would open up completely could be counted using the fingers of just one hand._

"_Never" Beck had whispered, cuddling Jade even closer to him._

Beck had broken that promise once. That one time he had decided not to open the damn door of Tori's house and he had never regretted something as much in his entire life.

He knew he deserved every hard glare he got from Jade. He even regretted that one text he had received after the break up. That one text that was last time Jade's name flashed on his phone for months.

_From: Jade_

_You promised._

And it hard hurt like hell.

Life was boring without Jade. Without her glares, harsh comments, mocking smirk, cruel attitude, perfect singing, flawless acting, genuine smile, sparkling blue eyes, humor, hugs, kisses, touches, love

Beck was not willing to let her go and this time he truly meant it when he said "_Never_".

Because even if some people couldn't see it Jade was brilliant. She had the ability to make Beck happy like no one else. And he loved her for it.

He really did.

"_I do"_

"_Are you sure, man? There is still time to back out!" Andre mused, ducking to avoid the pillow that was thrown his way._

"_No there is not! This is Jade we are talking about!" Beck said, smiling nonetheless._

_Andre simply laughed, patting Beck's back right after._

"_Do you think she'll say yes?" Beck's nerves were kicking in._

"_That is one blinding piece of jewelry. She will as hell say yes!"_

"_It doesn't work that way" Beck replied, running a hand through his hair, while walking back and forth._

"_It will be fine"_

That had been two weeks ago, and it really had turned out to be fine. Actually fine was not a nearly sufficient word to describe how it had turned out. Magnificent. Well, that is more like it.

The delicate silver ring, with the blue sparkling stone kept luring Beck's eyes to Jade's hand, where his warm fingers were tangled with her cold ones.

Another promise he was determined to follow through with.

Beck was brought back to reality, away from his thoughts, as he felt a stir against his said fingers. His eyes widened and he hesitantly looked down to where his fingers were joined with his girlfriends just as he felt and now saw Jade's fingers clutch his tightly. He could have cried right there, broken from the overwhelming happiness and relief to finally get any kind of movement out of her. Even since the stretcher took her away in the middle of the buzzing highway and Beck was panicking over her broken figure. Moments before she drifted away Jade had told him to relax.

"_Get it together. Don't give up on me just yet" she had smiled weakly, before her eyes closed._

"_Don't you give up on me either." Beck had whispered, a single tear making its way down his cheeks. First of many to follow._

He would have broken down, weren't it for the blue eyes he had longed so much for making contact with his for the first time in a little over a week.

"You didn't give up I see" Jade said weakly, her voice hoarse from the lack of use and her eyes dripping shut for a second before she managed to open them again.. Her chapped lips twitched to form what could have been a small smile, before she started coughing, her throat dry.

Beck brought a bottle of water to her lips swiftly, summoning the nurses while at it. The grin on his face too wide.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Jade's weak chuckle got him by surprise. He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, something Beck had missed so very much. "It is like our catch phrase or something." She whispered, smirking, her fragile features taking out of its usual nature.

"It just the truth."

"Make sure to put it in the vows" Jade replied, rolling her eyes once again teasingly.

"Will do"

As the nurses rushed inside the simple room with a now awake girl occupying the bed, Beck knew that everything would be alright.

He would be able to keep his promises.


End file.
